Tillik
Tillik, Kodari Blade-master, Soldier of the Koda Hive Race: Kodari (soldier caste) Gender: Male Age: 10 Affiliations: Koda Hive, Hunt-master Jacob Rackham Physical Description: Tillik is of average height for a Kodari, standing just over five feet tall, though the fearsome reputation of the Kodari lends him an imposing air. His body is covered in a glossy black chitinous shell, reinforced by regular applications of his natural resinous secretions, and covered in the whorls and spirals that denote his lineage, age, and ranking in the soldier caste; narrow slits in the underside of his forearms are the only sign of the retractable resin blades hidden within the carapace. A set of iridescent dual wings, similar to those of a dragonfly, sprout from his back; fully extended, they have a wingspan of roughly twelve feet. Disdaining any form of ornamentation, Tillik wears nothing more than a set of belts and bracers to hold the few tools and personal items he feels the need to carry on his person. Personality: Tillik is a creature of discipline and order, something that becomes apparent to even the casual observer. His quarters are spartan, everything in it’s exact place. His patterns of speech are formal and precise, though sometimes difficult to understand by those who aren’t familiar with Kodari. He is as methodical, practical, and efficient as possible in everything he does. Despite this, Tillik is not without a sense of adventure - he greatly enjoys new experiences; something unheard of amongst his race. Of course, his excursions and experimentation with things beyond what comes natural to a Kodari are strictly structured and regulated; he may be an aberrant hedonist by the standards of his people, but he’s not insane! Loyalty is a fundamental part of his character; once given, his oath of service is inviolate - he would rather die than betray his word. His morality is centered around this sense of loyalty; as he spends time in the service of another, he may begin to adopt some of their moral code. History: Tillik was hatched in the Koda Hive, the last refuge of the Kodari people. Like all of his line, from the first hatching onwards, he was destined to be a warrior of the soldier caste - the deadly sword that struck at the heart of the enemy. From the moment he could stand, he was trained in the use and crafting of his resin blades - twelve times he broke a blade during the harsh regimen demanded of all his caste and was forced to spend painful days rapidly regrowing and tempering his weapons, finding the perfect balance of strength, sharpness and flexibility. Like all Kodari, he knew of the races beyond the hive - the humans, the orks, the elves, and others. Like all of the soldier caste, he knew their weapons, their tactics, the most efficient manner of dispatching them should they be deemed an enemy. Unlike all his fellows, Tillik wished to know more - how did their cities and empires function when they lacked purpose and direction as a people? why did they believe in entities whose existence could not be proven? where did they gain the knowledge to use magic? why did they prosper while the Kodari diminished? Such questions were unheard of amongst the Kodari, especially from one of the soldier caste - his purpose was to fight the enemy, not to understand them. Tillik soon learned to keep his strange thoughts to himself, lest he be deemed insane and a danger to the hive. And so he would have remained, had not a stranger come to the aid of the Kodari. The details of the stranger’s aid are known only to the Queen, but in recognition of the other's actions, she commanded that one of the soldier caste would henceforth serve the stranger as they would a hunt-master of the Koda Hive. Though he had voiced none of his strange thoughts in several years, the caste-master of the soldier caste remembered Tillik’s words and chose him to go with the stranger. And so he did… Advantages: Strength: (Rank 1) (Common Advantage) (+1 to strength based checks) - Kodari are slightly stronger than the average human. Tireless: (Rank 1) (Common Advantage) (+1 to endurance based checks) - Kodari tire less quickly than other races. Flight: (Rank 1) (Common Advantage) (+1 to mobility based checks) - The soldier caste grow dual pairs of iridescent wings capable of carrying them aloft at great speed. Tillik's wings are still relatively new, so he lacks some of the grace and speed normally displayed by a Kodari soldier of his lineage. This is a deficiency that he works to correct with his typical diligence. Exoskeleton: (Rank 1) (Uncommon Advantage) (+2 to resist physical harm) - The soldier caste reinforce their carapace with a naturally secrete resin, making them more difficult to injure without noticeably impeding their mobility. Fearsome Reputation: (Rank 1) (Uncommon Advantage) (+2 in social situations where intimidation is a factor) - The Kodari have a well-earned reputation as deadly, remorseless and relentless enemies. Unwavering Dedication: (Rank 1) (Uncommon Advantage) (+2 to resist coercion) - Once set to a task, or sworn to a cause or commander, a Kodari is almost impossible to dissuade or suborn. Natural Weapons: (Rank 1) (Uncommon Advantage) (+2 to combat checks) - Soldier caste Kodari form retractable resin blades in their forearms, comparable in strength and sharpness to a finely made steel blade. Weapon Expertise-Kodari Resin Blades: (Rank 3) (Uncommon Advantage) (+6 to combat checks) - Soldier caste Kodari are trained from the time of their hatching in the use of their resin blades, making them deadly warriors.